Saiyans of Legend
by Super Saiyan Rose
Summary: King Vegeta had a change of heart regarding the saiyan infant, Broly, sending him to planet earth with Goku. What will happen with another saiyan added into the dragon ball story? Will Broly's and Goku's overwhelming strength destroy all foes with ease? Or will greater challenges arise to face them? All we know is that it will be LEGENDARY! (BACK TO UPLOADING FINALLY)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The doors to the throne room slammed open as Paragus ran in.

"King Vegeta! Please, think about this," he yelled as he knelt down in front of the king, "My son could be of great use to you. He could be a powerful warrior." The king furrowed his brow in thought as he looked towards the sky, wondering when Frieza's ship would be visible.

"As wonderful as that would be Paragus, he may become too powerful. If I had a way to control him, it would be a different story. Alas, that is not the case. I shall end his life before he becomes a threat." said King Vegeta as he continued to watch the sky.

"But my Lord, with all due respect, he could be our ticket to the end of Frieza's oppression." As Paragus said this, the king began to contemplate the possible pro's of letting the child live. Paragus's son, Broly, had been born with a power level of 10,000, an unheard of event. Even a full grown saiyan elite would be lucky if they had 3/4 of that power. And to be rid of Frieza, that would be an enormous blessing. As the king continued to contemplate this, he made a decision.

"Perhaps you may be right Paragus," King Vegeta said as he paced in front of the throne, " Your son may indeed be an asset to me in the future. Very well, this is what I will do. I will send him off planet like many other saiyan children are, and he will cleanse a world for us. You are aware of the low-class warrior Bardock, yes?" The king asked. Paragus affirmed this and the king continued to talk. "He has a son that was born on the same day as Broly, Kakarott I believe his name is. I will send them both off world together. Prepare a pod for Broly, as Bardock's son is already being prepped for departure."

As a guard went to carry out the king's order, Paragus looked up confused. "My Lord, may I ask why it is that you wish to send Broly with Bardock's offspring? The boy was born with a power level of only 3. Surely he can be of little use to you, or to my son." he said.

The King scoffed at the question, then began to speak. "I should have guessed you wouldn't understand. Allow me to explain it in a way you could understand," the king said haughtily. "Bardock, a warrior of the lowest class, has a power level of 10,000. That is more than most of my elites could even think of attaining. He gained that power level by taking the hardest possible missions with his team and since he was injured many times, he gained quite a bit of power from his zenkai boosts. Assuming that his son inherits his determination to become stronger, putting him with Broly will end up one of two ways. One, he will not be able to take the beatings and will die. Or two, he will gain strength that could not be achieved by even the elite class. Either way works out fine with me." Paragus blinked his eyes in realization, amazed that the king thought that far ahead.

"Amazing my Lord, that is why you are the king. I shall see to it that they are both sent to a planet that will assist their growth." Paragus said as he bowed and began to leave. As the door closed, leaving only King Vegeta in the throne room, he finally caught a glimpse of Frieza's ship closing in on the planet.

 **Kami's Lookout**

Kami watched as two space pods made their way towards Mt. Paozu. He seemed deep in thought until he heard Mr. Popo's approach.

"It seems that I must leave the lookout for a bit Mr. Popo." Kami stated, to Mr. Popo's surprise. Before the genie could even ask why, Kami continued. "As you can tell, those to space pods carry two infants. Now where it just one of them, I wouldn't bother to leave. However, you can probably sense the insane power emanating from one of them. Where that power as pure, we could rest easy, but I can sense that the infant which holds this incredible power also has a very unstable mind. Though I do not know why it is that way, I must take action."

Mr. Popo looked on in shock. "Surely you don't mean to harm the infants, do you Kami?" He asked worriedly. Kami smiled as he replied.

"Even if I wanted to, I doubt I could. But I cannot let that much power set in such an unsure position. Therefore, I will go and seal his power away. That way, we can be sure that he won't abuse it. I will also heal his mind to the best of my capabilities. That way if we are ever in need of such strength, we might be able to call upon him." Kami said wisely. As he moved to leave the lookout he said, "I will leave the children where they land though, as I can sense the they will meet Son Gohan, Master Roshi's student. Perhaps he will be able to raise them to be righteous warriors, capable of using such power for good."

Far away, on Mt. Paozu, Son Gohan sneezed as he watched what looked like two meteorites crash not far from where he was. *May as well check it out.* he thought. Thank

Thank you for reading my story everyone!

I actually was going to write this a long time ago, but i just crapped out the prologue in like 20 minutes and then quit. This time around though I have everything planned out much more thoroughly. I have most things planned out all the way to the cell arc, and have lots of ideas for buu, as well as Dragon ball super. I plan to make Broly the main character, but also want to keep goku and vegeta on his level. Later on I may have the newer generation (Gohan, Trunks, and more!) take over a bit, but overall I want to keep broly, goku, and vegeta as the front runners. I will be going by the anime as canon, since I have actually not read the manga in a while.

Im not too excited to write the Dragon ball part, so my plans for the timeline and what i will write go like this:

Meeting Bulma, Meeting roshi and training, Tournament, brief mention of RR saga(Since I dont much care for it), Tien saga, King Piccolo, Piccolo Jr.

Dragon Ball may seem to go by fast, and that is for a few reasons. 1) I plan to have the Goku stronger than in canon. 2) Im only writing DB to introduce all the characters and help readers get to know how their personalities are. 3) Im, and some readers will be too excited for the DBZ part to really be into the stuff like pilaf and all that crap. 4) I havent watched DB in a while, so i cant give all the details as well.

ANYWAY, I do have a few questions for the readers. Your answers will help me decide some of the major details in this story. Please answer the following questions in a review or pm me.

Who should Broly be with? Bulma, Launch, Chi Chi, A female saiyan, or more? (Note. If you choose someone already taken in canon, tell me who there canon partner should be with)

What should I do about Raditz? Keep or Kill? And Vegeta? I plan to keep, but could be convinced to kill off.

Also any more suggestions would be appreciated.

 **ATTENTION.** I would really love to have a beta reader, to help me with things like grammar and story suggestions. Anyone willing please PM me.

And thank you for reading my story! Please come back soon!


	2. Chapter 1: New friends and Training

Thank You everyone for your incredible feedback! Nearly 200 hits, 6 reviews, and already 9 followers! I am so glad that this story was so well received! Almost everything said was positive, and you all seem to have no qualms about speaking your mind regarding the questions I asked at the end of the prologue. I will keep the questions up, however I have already decided one of them based on your reviews. Tune in at the end of the chapter to learn what I have decided. Also, I will clear some things up that were mentioned in the reviews. Now, the chapter begins!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Age 749, Mt. Paozu**

"Goku, I'm coming for you! Prepare yourself for my attack!"

"Bring it on Broly! I'll take everything you've got!"

The two fighters ran at each other with speeds past the limits of a normal human's comprehension. As Broly's attack met Goku's guard a thunderous sound split the clearing around them. A giant cloud of dust sprung up around them, blocking the martial artists from view to passing wildlife. As the dust dispersed, two standing figures could be seen staring each other down. Two deep cuts were gouged into the ground where Goku's feet were moments before, leading to him about 10 yards from his previous position.

 _*Damn, he pushed me back,*_ Goku thought to himself, _*I really thought I had gotten stronger.*_

Broly smirked at Goku, but his thoughts betrayed him. * _I seriously can't believe he's still standing! What is he made of?_ * Broly stepped back, standing square to Goku.

"That was a good bout Goku. What do you say we call it a day?" Broly said, rubbing his fist he attacked with. Goku unceremoniously let himself fall to the ground on his back.

"Whew, I thought you'd never ask. I'm starving," he whined, rubbing his stomach as he spoke. "I know," he hollered as he shot up like a rocket, causing Broly to sweatdrop at his antics, "Let's go fishing! There is always some in the stream in the woods over there." He gestured with his tail as he spoke, brushing the dust off his clothes.

"I swear, you're the most childish person I know, especially where food is involved." Broly said. * _Well, he's the only person I know besides Grandpa.*_ Broly thought to himself. "Alright, let's go get some dinner." He added, following Goku to the stream. As they reached the water, both boys declothed themselves, Goku throwing his to the ground while Broly folded his neatly. They both caught a huge fish, each one enough to feed an entire normal family for days. They dried themselves off, put their clothes back on, and began to lug their fish back to the house. They were almost there when each of their ears picked up a strange noise making it's way down the dirt road to their house. They each turned around, just in time to see a big metal machine making it's way toward them. Broly jumped out of the way in time, but Goku was hit. The machine screeched to a halt, and a door opened on it's side. Out stepped a tall, humanoid figure. It ran towards Goku, only to be halted by Broly, who stood protectively in front of him.

"Who are you?" he said semi angrily, "Are you a person?" The figure looked at him in confusion, contemplating his question.

* _What does he mean, "Am I a person," of course I am.*_ She then said, "Relax kid, I am Bulma Briefs, and yes, of course, I'm a person." Broly's eyebrow lifted, and he partially dropped out of his defensive stance. He was about to speak, but was then distracted by Goku getting up and rubbing his head where the machine struck him.

"Well if you're a person, what the heck did you hit me for?" he asked with a pouting look on his face. He walked over towards her with his staff, prodding her with curiosity. Broly walked closer as well, looking Bulma up and down as if she were a painting or statue. Bulma blushed at his inspection and took a step back, smacking Goku's staff away at the same time.

"Quit touching me with that thing! You're not supposed to touch girls you don't know dummy!" Bulma screeched. She then took out her a circular electronic and fiddled with a few buttons. When she put it back in her pocket she asked, "Do either of you know where a dragon ball would be around here?" They both stood there with confused looks on their faces thinking, * _Why does she want a dragon's balls?*_ Bulma sweatdropped at their ignorance and then began to think. _*Hmm, maybe they live around here, and the ball is at their house or something.*_ she pondered.

"Well then, I think that since you all crashed my car you should at least take me to your house to fix my injuries," she said. They stood there for a moment, still confused, and shared a dumbfounded look on their faces. Broly was the first to recover, stepping forward.

"You're a girl?" he asked, having never seen one before, "I don't believe you. You'll have to prove it before we take you to our house." He crossed his arms and smirked, thinking that he caught her in the act. He felt rather smart until she smacked him on the head with an angry look on her face.

"YOU IDIOT I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT!" she yelled, "JUST TAKE TO YOUR HOUSE ALREADY!" Broly was going to strike her back, but he remembered that his grandpa told him never to hit girls. Also, he was afraid she was going to yell again, since his superhuman ears could barely take it anymore. The boys picked up their fish and made their way to the hut they called a home, all the while Goku poked and prodded Bulma with his staff as if she were some sort of monster. * _I should let Broly handle the conversation. He is much better with his words, and she's really scary.*_ he concluded.

They finally reached the hut with Goku taking his and Broly's fish and beginning to cook them over the fire they kept. Broly went to get the first aid kit that Grandpa Gohan left them, and gave it to Bulma. She did little more that rub an alcohol wipe on herself. Broly just shrugged his shoulders and sat next to Goku, taking control of his fish. Goku began telling Bulma of how they lived out in the woods and, to Bulma's major surprise, he showed her his and Broly's tails. Once Bulma finally calmed down and Goku finished talking, they waited quietly for a few minutes until an outburst from Bulma made them jump.

"Aha! There it is, the four star ball!" she proudly proclaimed. She stood up and grabbed the ball off of it's pouch and was about to put it in her pouch when Goku snatched it from her angrily.

"You can't have Grandpa Gohan, he's ours." he said, holding the ball protectively. He looked to Broly for confirmation.

Broly shook his head, telling Goku, "For the last time, that ball is not Grandpa. It's just an old trinket of his." He walked over to Goku, taking the ball and putting it in Bulma's hand. "If you want it, take it. However," he started with a serious look on his face, "You'd better give me a good reason for you wanting our only memory of our Grandpa." Bulma's face went from surprised to sympathetic when Broly mentioned the boy's late grandfather. * _These poor boys must be all alone out here, at least since their grandfather died. I should at least give them a proper explanation for why I need the ball.*_ she thought. She then took a deep breath and began the tale of the dragon balls and what they did. She then told them of her status as the heir to the Capsule Corporation, and why she wanted the dragon balls. Once she finished her story, she waited for a reaction. Goku seemed to want to speak, however he waited for Broly to come to a decision first. Broly's face showed hints of confusion, contemplation and then, finally, determination.

"So, you want to use our Grandfather's ball, along with all the other dragon balls, to wish for a perfect boyfriend? I can't let that happen." he said finally. Bulma was about to retort but was silenced by Broly, who raised his hand to signal her to stop talking. "I didn't say you couldn't have the ball, just that you can't wish for something stupid like that. Therefore I have decided, we will accompany you on your quest to find the dragon balls. That way I can be sure it goes to good use." he said with finality. He looked to Goku and watched as Goku thought for a bit, then nodded. They both then looked challengingly at Bulma, waiting for her reply. Bulma had an unsure look on her face and thought about it. Eventually her face fell and she let her shoulders sag.

"I guess I don't really have a choice in this, do I?" she said. "Alright then. Let's get going, and find those other balls!" she said as she stood up straight and smiled.

High above the sky and across the world, a certain green skinned guardian smiled warmly. He then said to no one in particular, "It seems their adventure has finally begun."

* * *

 **TIMESKIP**

 _Broly, Goku and Bulma set off on a journey to find the of the Dragon Balls. First they met a dehydrated turtle and, after taking it to the sea, met Master Roshi. He_

 _gave them the 3 star ball and the Flying Nimbus, a cloud which the pure hearted could ride. Both Bulma and Master Roshi would fall through, but Goku and Broly_

 _could ride it. They then set off to gather the rest of the Dragon Balls, gaining new companions in: Oolong, a shape shifting perverted pig; Puar, a shape shifting_

 _floating cat; and Yamcha, a desert bandit. Each of them were easily beaten by Goku and Broly, and decided to join after seeing the strength of the boys. They then_

 _went to Fry-Pan Mountain, meeting the Ox King and his daughter Chichi. Broly found Chichi quite annoying, but she immediately took a liking to Goku. The group then_

 _returned to Roshi's island to get the Bansho fan, however the fan was nowhere to be found. Master Roshi then joined them at Fry-Pan Mountain, using his famous_

 _Kamehameha Wave to put out the fire. Though the mountain was destroyed, they found a Dragon Ball in the rubble. Both Goku and Broly then showed their ability to_

 _easily replicate the Kamehameha Wave, to everyone else's surprise. The Dragon Balls were then stolen by a gang of criminals under the rule of Emperor Pilaf, who_

 _was going to use them to wish for immortality. The dragon Shenron was then summoned but after a rather easy battle, Pilaf's gang was defeated and Oolong wished_

 _for panties so that Pilaf could not use the wish for evil. Afterwards, the group decided to go their separate ways for a while, with Goku and Broly returning to Master_

 _Roshi's island to train. They then met with another prospective student, Krillin, and went to find a girl for Master Roshi so that he would train them. They returned_

 _with Launch, a personality switching bluenette. Master Roshi then agreed to train them. This is where we pick up._

 _ **Age 749, Kame House**_

Broly looked at the outfit that Master Roshi had given him, trying to figure out why the old man wanted him to wear it. _*This wouldn't even be good for training. It's too weak and it barely covers anything. He's probably just making us wear them so Launch will wear one, that old perv.*_ he thought. For some reason unknown to himself, Broly become greatly angered whenever the old man tried perverted things on Launch, almost to the point of being defensive. Broly brushed off his thoughts and crumpled up his and Goku's maid outfits. * _I'm not going to wear this, and I can't let Goku either. It would be an insult to our pride.*_ Broly walked through the house toward the door but caught a sight that confused him. There stood Launch in the outfit that the old man wanted them all to wear. To his confusion, he felt his face heat up as he blushed at the sight. * _Ugh, I'm no better than that old geezer,*_ he thought.

"What's up with your face?"

"Wha-?" Broly said as he jumped. He turned to see Goku looking at Launch confused.

"Why did your face turn all red when you looked at Launch?" Goku asked, ignorant of Broly's embarrassment.

"N-nothing. Let's just go outside and start training." Broly said as he pushed Goku out the door. They went outside and Master Roshi started their training for the day.

Over the next few months of training both Broly and Goku gained strength at incredible speeds. Both had far surpassed Krillin, and could even give their master a run for his money. Both boys still had great respect for the turtle hermit however, and had bonded with him greatly. Broly's confusion regarding Launch grew the more he saw her, but she seemed not to notice. Then one day Master Roshi brought up the World Martial Arts Tournament. All three boys decided to sign up. Broly and Goku were both especially excited at the idea of facing strong opponents. They traveled to the island where the Tournament would take place, and they met with Yamcha, Bulma, and the rest of the crew. Once they finished with the sign in, Goku looked to Broly with a look of determination and anticipation.

"You know Broly, if we both advance far enough, we'll get to finally figure out who is stronger." Goku stated with a smirk. Broly looked back with a confident grin.

"I think we already know who is stronger," Broly replied cockily. "But at least give me a good fight."

Goku just smirked again and said, "We'll figure out for sure when we fight. Just don't lose before we meet." As the two boys stared each other down the speakers began to buzz, followed by an announcement.

 **"Attention all fighters. Please report to the preliminary arena. In 10 minutes, the World Martial Arts Tournament will officially begin!"**

* * *

Finally, the story officially begins. Was that a Broly vs Goku teaser at the end? Maybe. Anyway, next up, the World Martial Arts Tournament begins. Now, for me to clear a few things up.

1) Broly's power was sealed by Kami ( _As stated in the prologue_ ) to the point where he is about Goku's level. What this means is that he will have to work to gain power, just like Goku does. Eventually his power may be unsealed, but that is a while off ( _Otherwise he would one shot everyone in the series all the way up to Cell)_.

2) Broly and Goku will be a good bit stronger than Goku was in canon, since they train together and have had more zenkais. This does not mean they will be insanely powerful, but instead they will just be stronger than normal.

3) When it comes to LSSJ, I will be giving my take on how that works. I will stick as close to the movie's explanation as I can, but will change things where I see fit.

Also, If this chapter seems sub-par, it is because Dragon Ball is simply not as action packed as DBZ is. This does not mean that there won't be incredible fights, it just means that there was really no room for action in this chapter, since I skipped so much of the less exciting things. Next time however, we will get to see some incredible fights.

As for my question in the prologue regarding Raditz, I have decided that due to your reviews he will not be a main character. Now, for my questions to you readers.

1) Who should Broly end up with? Bulma( _Who is second to Launch in the reviews_ ), Launch( _Who is winning by the reviews_ ), and OC, or someone else. ( _Note. Chichi is out. I have decided to keep the Goku/Chichi couple due to your reviews._ )

2) Should Vegeta be a main character? I do plan to have canon Trunks, so he will be there for a while, but I am asking if I should keep him for good.

3) Should I do a power level chart? Would you all appreciate that? Or should I leave it a secret?

Please answer these in a review. Also, anything I haven't brought up that you want to give input on please feel free to comment that in a review also. Any support or criticisms are appreciated.

Thank you for reading _Saiyans of Legend_. Please come back for the next chapter in the story of the legendary saiyans!


	3. Chapter 2: 21st Tournament Begins

**IM BACK BITCHES!**

Whew, its been a minute since i uploaded. Broke my computer, got a new job, moved houses, and a whole lot of other stuff. But hopefully I will be back for a while this time. I got caught up in life and, though I kept thinking back to the possibilities of this story, didn't have time to actually write this story out.

As for your reviews, I will be rereading them all, though I mostly remember the basis of what they say. I will ask a few questions at the end of this chapter, to get some more reviews that will help me shape this story in a way that makes both it's writer and readers happy.

 **(Note. This chapter will be longer than the last two so that I can make up for updating less often. Also, half of this was written before I stopped writing. Just know this.)**

" _Dinngg!"_ The bell to signify the beginning of the World Martial Arts Tournament Preliminary Round cut through the uneasy silence of the large room. Everyone had already been asked to draw a number and were put into different blocks, where the winners of each block would fight in the true tournament the next day. All of Goku and Broly's group were put into different blocks, to the group's pleasant surprise.

"There are some pretty strong fighters here," said Goku as he looked around, his eyes settling on an old man named Jackie Chun, a dragon, and an Indian man with a serious look. "Though most of these people are a lot weaker than us." As Goku looked around to try and find the strongest person, Broly scoffed at his previous statement.

"Of course they're weaker than us, we trained like dogs to get this strong." Broly said, his confidence bordering cockiness. He had grown rather abrasive over the past few months ever since he'd met Bulma and left Mt. Paozu. Goku had also changed, if only slightly, and had become a slightly more serious person when the situation called for it.

"Number 34 and Number 66, please come forward." The referee said. Broly silently stepped forward and jumped up into the ring. His opponent, a huge hulking beast of a man, lumbered forward with a smirk.

"You should quit now boy. I have no interest in killing children." the brute taunted. Broly smirked, but said nothing. The referee signaled for the match to begin, and the brute wasted no time making the first move. "If you insist on dying, I won't stop you," the man said as he stepped forward with speed surprising of a man his size and swung a club-like fist toward the preteen boy. His fist caught nothing but thin air, and he looked around for the missing fighter. He turned around, only to see Broly standing with his back to him.

"You're pretty fast boy, but speed alone won't let you win this fight. YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME!" The hulking man shouted as he lurched forward aiming to grab Broly. In the blink of an eye Broly disappeared from the man's sight and kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him out of consciousness, and the ring.

"You could have held back at least a little." Krillin said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Yamcha added while quietly hoping he didn't have to face Broly. Broly just scoffed and went to stand watch Goku, who was about to fight. Goku faced a curly-headed teen who seemed to enjoy boasting about his strength. Once the match started, the boy yelled out, "Dynamite Punch!" and lunged for Goku. The tailed boy easily knocked the curly-headed teen out with a quick chop to the back of the neck.

"Good fight, but you should really train more if you want to boast about your strength." Goku said to the boy.

The matches seemed to continue on this way, with most of fights being resolved in one or two moves. All three of the people Goku spotted earlier also won all of their matches with ease, with longest match being one where the dragon just toyed with his opponent.

The preliminaries ended rather uneventfully, with the biggest shock being the order of the upcoming matches.

Match 1: Goku vs Nam

Match 2: Broly vs Yamcha

Match 3: Jackie Chun vs Ranfan

Match 4: Krillin vs Giran

The group started walking towards their hotel after dinner. They had just finished talking about the dragon man, Giran, and his attempt to intimidate Krillin at the restaurant.

"Aw man!" said a certain bald monk. "I got the freaky dragon guy in my first match." Yamcha gave Krillin a look of sympathy, then shook his head when he thought of his own match.

"At least you might have a chance against your opponent. I don't think I can even come close to Broly right now." Yamcha complained, earning some support from Bulma, and a smirk from Broly himself.

"Wow Yamcha, it's a good thing you know the outcome already. At least try to get me warmed up so I can be ready for my next match." Broly said cockily. Yamcha just gave the boy a sour look, but shrugged it off as a jest. Once they reached the hotel they all began to split off to their own rooms, with Broly and Goku going to their room.

"You know Goku," Broly said as they were walking, "You have been awfully quiet tonight. The only time you've even spoken since we learned the matchups was when that dragon guy threatened Krillin and you told him to stop." Broly looked towards Goku expecting an answer and was surprised when he saw Goku looking down, his hands twitching. * _Is he… scared?*_ Broly thought to himself. He then had a revelation.

"I get it then." Broly said in a serious yet calm manner. Goku looked at him in confusion, wondering what caused the quick change in demeanor.

"You're excited." Broly said, looking at his clenched fist, which was shaking in a similar manner to Goku's hands. "Not only do we get to fight new people, like that strong Indian guy or the old man, but we get to fight each other." Broly looked up and Goku's previous confusion turned into a nod of affirmation.

"Promise me one thing Broly," Goku said seriously. "We fight with all we got. Let's find out who is stronger tomorrow, no holding back." The two boys shared a look, and agreed. After they sealed the deal with fist bump, they set towards their beds. Tomorrow was sure to be a big day, and they needed their rest.

" **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament!"** The blond announcer grinned as he got a huge reaction from the crowd.

"Our lineup this year is a mix of old masters and new students. For our first matchup we welcome first, Son Goku, a student from esteemed master and previous world champion, the turtle hermit Muten Roshi." Goku made his way towards his point in the ring, waving to the crowd all the way.

"His opponent will be the warrior Nam. Not much is known about this man, except that his motive for winning is to use the money to save his village." Nam silently walked to his point in the ring, bowing to the crowd.

"Alright fighters, take your positions." the announcer said. Both Goku and Nam bowed to each other, then took their respective stances. "Now….. FIGHT!"

Goku wasted no time in making the first move, launching himself at Nam with his fist reared back. Nam quickly dodged the swing, going for a leg sweep which Goku somersaulted over. Rolling to his feet, Goku jumped in the air, using an axe kick maneuver which Nam blocked. Holding Goku's leg in the air, Nam connected the first punch which hit Goku straight in the gut. The tailed boy stumbled back, clutching his stomach before recovering and landing a kick to Nam's side. They both jumped back, squaring up again.

"You sure are strong!" Goku said excitedly. He brushed a bit of dirt off his gi before taking his stance again.

"You are quite skilled as well, boy. But I cannot lose. For my village!" Nam shouted as he initiated the fight this time. He went for a quick head kick that Goku ducked under. Goku went to sweep Nam's leg, but was caught with an elbow to the head before he had the chance to make contact. Though dazed, Goku landed a glancing blow to Nam's chin, forcing to turban wearing man back. They launched back into battle at speeds that most of the audience could not even see.

"Come on Goku! Beat that guy already!" Bulma shouted from the stands. She continued to yell for Goku to win, while Launch just looked worried. From the fighter's area, the disguised Master and the pupils of the turtle hermit looked on in a mix of worry, awe and indifference.

"Wow, they are moving like lightning! I can barely see them." Yamcha said in shock, earning an agreeing nod from Krillin. Broly just scoffed at their surprise.

"Are you really so impressed with half of his strength?" Broly said, earning yelps of surprise from the other turtle students. "That Nam guy is strong, but he has no chance against Goku." Broly turned and sat down, attempting to rest a bit more before his fight. Jackie Chun closed his eyes, looking uninterested in the fight. However, he was actually sensing their energies.* _It seems Broly was not overselling Goku. In fact, I'd wager to say that if Broly and Goku were to fight together, I would stand little chance.*_

Back at the match, Nam and Goku stood facing each other, both panting heavily. Though it was obvious that Nam was the more beaten and bruised individual, Goku had his fair share of scrapes as well. They both launched simultaneously into what seemed to be the deciding moment of the match, with both flying at each other with fists reared back. Just as Nam was about to make contact Goku disappeared from the man's vision. Before the befuddled man could react, a quick elbow to the back of the head knocked him out. The crowd went silent, before quickly exploding into cheers and applause.

"And the winner is Son Goku! What an incredible match folks!" the announcer screamed into the microphone. Goku raised his hand to the crowd, then walked over to the fighter's area as Nam was loaded onto a stretcher.

"Wow Goku, it's gonna be hard to follow that up." Yamcha said, earning nods from multiple fighters. Everyone looked at Goku approvingly as he accepted his congratulations. Once the announcer had begun to announce the next match and had called up Yamcha to fight, Goku approached Broly who was sitting leaned back against a wall in the shade.

"Well Broly, you're up next. I hope your fight is just as good." Goku said to his best friend. He put out a hand to Broly to help him up, which was quickly smacked down. Broly quickly jumped up putting Goku in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"I'll finish it faster than you did yours." he said as he released Goku. "And once I win then I'm coming for you." Goku only nodded as Broly turned and made his way to the stage for his fight.

"-and his opponent will be another student of the great Master Roshi, Son Broly." Once Broly had made it to his spot in the arena the two fighters bowed to each other. "Fighters. Take your stances." The announcer said, drawing out the start for the sake of the show. "Now, FIGHT!"

For a full second the fighters just watched each other. Then, in an instant, Broly was behind Yamcha quicker than the scarred fighter could realize. Broly connected an axe kick to Yamcha's shoulder sending him sprawling. Broly smirked, wondering if it was already over. His smirk was quickly gone when Yamcha connected a surprise leg sweep, catching the cocky fighter off guard.

 ***He tricked me! He knew he couldn't take me in a straight fight, so he faked being knocked out to get me by surprise.*** Broly thought to himself as he was pushed on the defensive by the ex-bandit.

"Nice strategy Yamcha," Broly said in between dodges, "but it ends here." Broly disappeared behind Yamcha again. Expecting this, Yamcha swung his elbow around, only to catch air. Broly had disappeared again, ending up above Yamcha and slamming his knee into the ex-bandits jaw. The impact knocked him out of the ring, surprised and rubbing his jaw.

"And it looks like it's over folks!" The announcer said, slight surprised at the quick ending. "Winner: Son Broly!" The crowd yelled it's praises and a few jeers, but overall seemed happy with the match. While Bulma went to help Yamcha to his feet, Broly walked back to the fighter's area. He received various praises from the other fighters before taking a seat at his previous spot. He sent a friendly, yet challenging, look to Goku who returned the look before going back to watch the next fights.

The next fight started and ended fairly quickly. In the first few moments of the bout Ranfan proceeded to flash Jackie Chun, causing a large nosebleed for the lecherous old man _(and many of men watching, including young Broly)_. After almost being knocked out of the ring by Ranfan capitalizing on Jackie Chun's distraction, the old master proceeded to quickly appear behind her and knock her out with a chop to the neck. Once that match had finished the next began rather quickly. Though it took Krillin a rather long time, and he was almost knocked out of consciousness and the ring multiple times, he ended up defeating the dragon king Giran by knocking Giran out of the ring before he had the chance to use his Merry-Go-Round Gum power.

"This marks the end of the first round, and beginning of the second. The following matches will be Son Goku vs Son Broly followed by Jackie Chun vs Krillin." said the announcer. "Will both Goku and Broly report to the ring for the first semifinal match?" Broly stood up from his spot in the shade and began to walk with Goku to the ring. Neither said a word, and both were boiling with excitement. They walked to their respective positions in the ring and bowed. Already taking their stances.

"Okay then, you must be as excited for this fight as we." the announcer commented. "Both fighter get ready. Now, **FIGHT!** "

 **So everyone, what do you think? I'd say it's an okay comeback.**

Pretty good for taking off for months then just appearing out of nowhere to finish the chapter, eh? Though it may seem kind of rushed, that is because I really want to get through dragon ball to Z.

Note: I have made a few decisions based on some thinking and your reviews. Broly will be paired with… Launch. Both the reviews and I support it, so it shall be.

Now my questions:

 **Should I keep Vegeta long term?** He will stay for a while for sure, but after trunks conception i just dont know what role he will play.

 **What should Broly's first child's name be?** I have already decided the gender, but refuse to tell you until it happens in the story. So just give me names for both genders. Note: Canon Gohan will exist so i cant use his name.

I can't think of any other questions, but **if you have any suggestions at all, write a review and I will be sure to get back to you.**

Thank you all so much, and please, **REVIEW!** : ]


End file.
